1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to reel systems and methods for extending and retracting cables and items towed on cables. More particularly, the invention is a portable reel apparatus and method for shipboard use with towed sonar devices and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Towed sonar devices and transducer arrays are widely used in marine applications for locating underwater objects. Typically, a derrick and winch assembly are mounted on the rear of a ship or boat and are used to deploy, tow and retrieve towed sonar devices. Such conventional assemblies generally require permanent commitment of deck space and cannot be easily placed, removed or repositioned.
Advances in transducer technology have allowed reduction in cost and size of towed sonar devices. As a result, many small private watercraft now utilize sonar "towfish" for part-time salvage operations. Small watercraft generally do not have sufficient deck space for a conventional, permanently-mounted winch and boom assembly for towfish deployment. As a result, small sonar towfish are often handled manually, with an operator physically deploying the towfish and hauling in the sonar cable and lifting the towfish out of the water. The manual deployment of sonar towfish in this manner is both fatiguing and time consuming.
There is accordingly a need for a portable reel apparatus and method suitable for use on small watercraft, which does not need to be fixedly mounted to the deck, and which can be quickly and easily moved and stored. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.